


Blood Brothers

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Dean gets possessed, and there's only one way Sam can think of to get him back.Written for Blindfold_SPN.





	

Sam knew that it wasn't Dean the moment it walked back into the room. He couldn't have put his finger on how exactly - maybe something in the way it moved, or the way its smirk sat wrong on Dean's face, or the tone in its voice when it said 'Sammy'. It didn't matter - what did matter was that he didn't have plan for how to get the demon sitting in Dean's body out.

He went along with the charade, forcing an unconcerned smile as the demon slumped down on Dean's bed and switched the TV on, spreading his limbs in unfamiliar patterns, while his brain whirled fast. They'd used the last of the holy water yesterday and hadn't had a chance to make more since. They hadn't bothered unpacking the book with the exorcisms from the trunk, and going out to get it would tip the demon off that Sam was on to him. All Sam had was Ruby's knife, and there was no way he was going to use that on Dean's body.

In the end, there was only one plan that suggested itself to him and he knew Dean would be pissed as hell about it when he came back to himself but better pissed than possessed, right?

Sam shut his laptop and moved to Dean's bed, stretching out next to him and forcing himself to relax into Dean's body. This was going to have to be the acting job of his life, or the whole thing was going to fail.

"Anything on?" he asked.

The demon grunted. "Nothing we haven't seen a hundred times already."

Sam plastered a smirk on and turned into Dean's body, running his hand over Dean's chest. "Then you won't mind me distracting you then."

The demon gave Dean's getting-turned-on half-laugh and turned to give Sam an amused look. "And people think I'm the horndog," it said.

Sam snorted and kissed it, eager to get through this. The demon kissed back, his inexperience with Dean's mouth obvious in the way he used his lips and tongue clumsily and without Dean's usual expertise. Sam ignored the shudder of disgust that ran through him, hoping it would pass as lust, and pushed the demon down onto the bed, covering Dean's body as completely as he could in order to hold it down and keep control of the situation.

The demon let out a satisfied noise and slid Dean's thigh up against Sam's cock, rubbing at it. Sam hoped like hell that it hadn't notice how uninterested he was in this and shifted to run his hands up Dean's sides and under his shirts to hold tightly to his hips, fingers slipping under his jeans waistband.

"Man, you are eager," breathed the demon. "You been watching porn while I was out?"

"Just missed you," said Sam and kissed Dean's mouth again, stopping up anything else the demon might say with Dean's stolen voice. He put everything he could into distracting it, then carefully moved one of his hands up under Dean's pillow to where he kept his knife.

He pulled up at Dean's shirts, stripping them off at the same time as pulling the knife out, hoping to hide the movement while the demon was temporarily blinded.

"Come on, man," said the demon, Dean's eyes gleaming with amusement and arousal. "Don't hold back." No doubt it thought it would be incredibly funny for Sam to fuck Dean while he was possessed, with Dean trapped inside watching. Sam growled at the thought and bit down at Dean's shoulder, sucking a deep mark just above his collarbone.

The demon let out a little groan and tipped Dean's head back, eyes falling shut, and Sam took the opportunity, moving the knife fast to Dean's shoulder and cutting a line just above the hickey. It was deep - deeper than he'd intended, and blood welled up under the blade immediately.

Dean's eyes flew open, and the demon gasped, "Wait, what..." then was cut off when Sam fastened his mouth to the cut, sucking down the blood as quickly as he could. Power ran through him almost immediately and he moaned at the feel of it, lightning shooting through his veins as the demon blood awoke whatever fucked-up thing was inside him.

"You little fucker," grunted the demon and pushed him off, not bothering to hide its supernatural strength. Sam flew back, landing on his ass on the floor next to the bed, but it was too late. He could feel the power unleashed in him and he held out a hand, summoning all the dark strength he could feel pulsing in him. He dragged the demon out of Dean with everything he had, ignoring its pitiful struggles. Black smoke rushed out of Dean's open mouth and roared away under the motel door.

"Jesus fuck," gasped Dean with wide eyes, one hand clasping at the cut on his shoulder. Sam met his gaze for long enough to be sure it was him - completely him and no one else, and then screwed his eyes shut against the blood high that was only just starting to take hold. He didn't know if they'd turned black - he didn't want to know - but if they had, he sure as fuck didn't want that to be the first thing Dean saw after having been ridden by a demon. Guilt crashed through him with almost as much force as the demonic power. He'd sworn he'd never do this again and he'd let himself down. Let Dean down.

Dean let out a breathy half-laugh. "Dude," he said, and Sam felt a hand on the side of his face. "If you're into bloodplay, there are easier ways to let me know."

Sam opened his eyes, disbelieving, and Dean was grinning at him, not a trace of disapproval or condemnation in his face. "Man, you showed him, huh?" he said.


End file.
